


Birth of a Dragon

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco, Birth, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi, New mum, daddy - Freeform, new daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: Lucius paces, Severus watches, Narcissa pushes.





	Birth of a Dragon

“Lucius, do calm down,” Severus said as he watched his partner pace back and forth in front of the doorway to the master suite. 

“Why have we heard nothing? No screams, no cries,” Lucius asked, wringing his hands. 

“The master suite has one of the strongest silencing charms I’ve ever seen placed upon it,” Severus reminded gently. He took Lucius’ hands in his own and kissed him gently. “I am just as worried about Narcissa and our little Dragon as you are, but they are going to be fine.”

The minutes ticked by as Lucius and Severus waited outside the carved ebony doors to the master bedroom. Finally the doors swept open and Narcissa’s elegant but tired voice called out to them, “Lucius, Severus, come meet Draco.” 

The two men swiftly entered their room, one going to each side of the bed to see their son. “He’s definitely a Malfoy,” Severus said with a soft smile for the little bundle in Narcissa’s arms. 

“He’s still your son as well, Severus.” Never taking his eyes off of the tiny boy. “He’s so small.”

“Four pounds, eleven ounces,” Narcissa confirmed. We knew he would be small since I couldn't carry him to term, but thanks to Severus’ potions, he’s perfectly healthy.” 

Narcissa watched as her husband and their lover crawled onto the bed with her, both marveling at the son she had just birthed. It warmed her heart to see the love for Draco in Severus’ eyes, in spite of, or perhaps even because of, his obviously Malfoy genetics. 

The two men flanked her closely as Draco began to fuss and she moved her dressing gown to the side, to allow the small boy to nurse. 

“He’s perfect,” Severus whispered.

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Lucius agreed.


End file.
